The present invention pertains to a reaction and delivery implement. In particular the implement may be a brush configured to facilitate reaction of a plurality of initial substances and further configured to deliver the substance resulting from the reaction to a desired receiving surface.
Various delivery implements including various brushes are known. Brushes are commonly used for application of a substance to any of a number of surfaces. For example, brushes such as toothbrushes are used in oral care to clean food particles from teeth and to apply toothpaste and other oral care substances to the surface of the teeth. Brushes are also used in home care applications such as painting or staining of various surfaces. Brushes may also be used for application of cosmetics especially in application of certain makeup and other substances to the skin of users, and the face in particular.